Code Lyoko TIme Of Destruction
by lilkris
Summary: After X.A.N.A excapes he sets up a plan to end the world for good and it's up to the gang to end it. (A reboot with a new plot coming soon)
1. Chapter 1 Where's XANA

-1Code Lyoko- Time of destruction

Disclaimer : I do Not own any characters or monsters from the show Code Lyoko.

Enjoy the story

Chapter 1 Where's X.A.N.A

The day starts out slow. Birds in the sky. Leaves on the ground and the annoying sound of sissy's voice that fills the air. Sissy of Elisabeth Delmas who tried to date Ulrich Stern for many months. But each time she tried Yumi Ishiyama, the girl who accurately out with Ulrich, always stops her. Odd Della Rebbia or Odd is always on the internet or date sites trying to find a girlfriend. But it somehow backfires because when he finds the right girl it was Sissy. Jeremie Belpois and Aelita Stones Hopper are trying to find France Hopper, the one who created Lyoko and X.A.N.A., who gave his life to recover his daughter Aelita. X.A.N.A, A program created by France Hopper to stop military forces. But it turned evil and trapped France hopper and Aelita., but now it's free because he have the keys to Lyoko but for now he did not attack. As the days move on Yumi graduated for Kadic jr. high school and the other moved in to 8th grade except Jeremie, he was skipped up to the 9th grade due to is incredibly high I.Q., so the gang splits up during school but they meet after school or during an X.A.N A attack. Jeremie dorm room was the same because to high school was across the street. Yumi still lives in the same house and Aelita is sharing a room with Sissy. Odd and Ulrich are in the same room yet still odd is hiding Kiwi, his dog,. X.A.N.A was preparing for an attack but he was going to wait for a while so he can make this perfect so nobody can stop him.

The Next day Ulrich had to wake Odd up. " Hey Odd, Wake up before we are late for class" Shouted Ulrich " ok let me get 3 more minutes than we can leave." said Odd as he slowly falls asleep again for the second time. Ulrich took his dog and placed him on top of odd. " OK I'm up " said Odd as he pulls Kiwi off of him and got dressed for the day. In 2 seconds they both were about to be late but they made again by luck. " take out your books and turn to page 71" said Ms. Hertz, their science teacher,. At the High school Yumi And Jeremie are about to go to their class. Luckily they have the same homeroom and classes. X.A.N.A starts his plan by activating a tower in the Ice sector. Before he took over any thing or anyone he had to think of a place tot put his monsters so when they come he will have an ambush set up and ready to go.

During lunch Jeremie checked his lab top to see if any towers were activated. His computer beeps, " oh no an tower has been activated," said Jeremie " I must warn the others." " Yumi go to the factory and I'll meet you there I have to get the others." Said Jeremie as he took out his cell phone. He calls Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita to got to the factory. When they got there Jeremie when to his chair and typed up the code to send them to Lyoko. It's ok to go to the scanners. All four entered the elevator to got to the scanner room. When they to the room Aelita had to wait Odd had to wait until the others had to reached Lyoko. When Odd gotten there he had a vision that Aelita and Yumi was going to get captured. They were in battle as he reached them, it was a trap that was set up by X.A.N.A, there were 20 crabs, 20 blocks, 10 megatanks. It was like a mini war except they had a small chance to win. They were ambushed just like in Odd's vision. Yumi and Aelita were taken as prisoners by X.A.N.A. Aelita and Yumi Disappeared and Jeremie couldn't do any thing to return them back. After Odd and Ulrich lost all their life point and returned to the scanner room the quickly went to thee room Jeremie is at. X.A.N.A sent a warning message to the three boys. It says _Don't Enter Lyoko or Yumi will be trapped in Lyoko forever. Just to let you know when you wake up tomorrow a war will be started so don't try anything funny._ The message ended and Jeremie had his head down then he said, " I swear I will get you X.A.N.A , even if I have to do it myself. And when I get rid of you I will end Lyoko and destroy all evil that was in it and turn it in to good." Once he left he noticed another message. It says you have 3 days to give up and never return again.

_What will happened ? You will see next time on Code Lyoko : time of Destruction._

_I want 4 reviews before I post the Next chapter _


	2. Chapter 2 On Time

-1Code Lyoko : Time Of Destruction

Disclaimer I do not own any characters or Monsters from the show Code Lyoko, and the Movie Tron which is a good movie and game.

Enjoy the story

Last time on Code Lyoko Time Of Destruction Yumi and Aelita are captured, Jeremie, Odd and, Ulrich have 3 days to give in and when they wake up a war will start and there is nothing they can do.

Lets get this crazy adventure started and to make this story a little better I will inform you on when season 3 of code Lyoko will come out on TV. This will part in one of these chapters so I hope you Enjoy.

Chapter 2

On Time

3 Days Remaining and the boys start to work on there battle plan. At Night Jeremie works of a template so he can enter Lyoko. Odd order an movie called Tron. He watch all the moves and stuff they did. Ulrich was sleeping have dreams about Yumi. In one of his dreams Yumi and him would get married and fight in Lyoko as a couple than friends. In his other dream he sees Jeremie and Aelita defeating X.A.N.A and Yumi is holding his hand. Jeremie is Typing out his program but his is still having errors but he is still going all out to find both France Hopper and how to defeat X.A.N.A. Odd is sleeping yet having nightmare visions. This ones about the war that is starting tomorrow. He sees Ulrich crying but he don't know what its going to happened. 3 Hours until the war starts and all hell break loose. Jeremie hears a gun shot but he didn't know where it came from. The war have started. The next thing he heard was an explosion. He looks to his left to see the factory explodes. " NO NOT THE FACTORY," Jeremie starts to cry as he knows that was the only supercomputer in this area. Odd and Ulrich went to Jeremie's room to see him lying there crying knowing that there is no way we are going to make it. " what are we going to do Jeremie ?" asked Odd . Jeremie was really mad and he said with complete anger " I WILL GET YOU X.A.N.A . YOU KNOW THAT THEY WILL BLOW THE FUCKING FACTORY UP. WHY MAN (cries) WHY" Odd went to the hall way to see Jim, the gym teacher, walking to his room. " What going on in here" Yelled Jim as he sees Jeremie on his knees crying.

Suddenly an announcement was made. It says " No body is to leave the school at all times they are to stay in you room at all times. " You hear that nobody is to leave the building." said Jim as he walks out. That Morning the gun shots stopped but car bombs went off as the war continued. Many people were killed or Injured by the blast. Ulrich called Yumi's house to make sure they are ok. " A return to the past would be a good thing right now." Said Odd but he knows that Jeremie was pissed of that Lyoko and the Factory is Destroyed. What are we going to do now. Jeremie got dressed in his day clothes and left the dorm but before he left, Jeremie said, " If you want to defeat X.A.N.A follow me." They both followed Jeremie and Sissy spied on them. Once they left there town the war seems to be following them. At Night they tried to find another factory that has another Supercomputer. At Lyoko Yumi and Aelita are in a steel cage with 500 creepers guarding them. " What are we going to do Yumi ?" Asked Aelita. X.A.N.A orders were to protect them until they arrive. Back at earth Jeremie remembers that In his house he have a supercomputer that his did gave him for his 5th birthday, But his house is 10 hours away if you walk but its 2 hours if we were to drive there and not get caught in traffic. They found a car with the keys in the car engine. Sissy yelled " It's a Trap don't turn the Key." they stopped in time to here the Bomb ticking. They left the car and ran as far away from it as possible. " Thanks , but why are you following us." said Ulrich. " Well just to let you know you are in big trouble" said Sissy. " Well we got to get on the move or we will run out of time" said Jeremie.

2 Days Remaining, as they continued on Odd and Sissy started to like each other. They started to hold hands as they were half way there. With 1 and 12 Hours left they are finally in front of his house. But it was burned down and a note was sent in the mail box. " Stop It another Trap" Odd said as Sissy was reaching to the mail box but it was to late the box blew up and it took Sissy's Left Arm. Sissy screamed as she was in great pain. " Shit she injured." Said Odd " we have to get to my room so I can find the alternate route to the next factory. They walked inside the house to Jeremie's room. His Computer was not damaged. "Yes We Have a Chance." Said Jeremie as he turn on his computer to locate the other factory. " I've Found it, The other Factory. Its about 28 Hours from here." said Jeremie. "how is Sissy?" asked Ulrich. Ulrich walks around the house to see Odd and Sissy Kissing on Jeremie's Parents Bed. " what are you two doing?" Yelled Ulrich as he grabs Odd. " Dude man what's is up with you?" Asked Odd " You Know This is wrong and you know that she likes me instead of you" responded Ulrich. " No, I use to like but Now I like Odd" Said Sissy. " Hello we are wasting valuable time you know." Said Jeremie.

With 1 Day Remaining Jeremie and Ulrich made it to the factory. Odd and Sissy fell behind. They went to the computer room to find someone sitting there. " France Hopper?" Said Jeremie. " Yes what do you want" he answered than responded " What do you want" Jeremie stares in confusion wondering how did France Hopper get here. " are you X.A.N.A" asked Jeremie "No" responded France Hopper. "Go to the Scanner room and take your friends with you . I have your template ready." Said France . Jeremie and Ulrich enters Lyoko. Meanwhile Odd and Sissy made it to the Factory. After that Odd enter the scanner room. The 3 boys enter Lyoko and for there surprise Jeremie look like Tron but Yumi and Aelita are in sector 5. " I will enter the code now." said France . The Ball get them and takes them to Lyoko. " You have 3 Minutes to stop the countdown." Said France Hopper. They found the button that stopped the clock. "X.A.N.A is on the 6th floor. You have to work your way up." Said France. "ok I Guess this is the first level" said Jeremie as he leads the group in to the known area. " Good Luck" France said as he entered Sector 5 in Lyoko.

_As Our adventurers climb up to the top will they make and what danger is coming towards them you will see in the next Chapter of code Lyoko Time Of Destruction._

_I've Just heard that season 3 will come out in about 150 days I think. Check my Profile to see the site. _


	3. Chapter 3 Level 1

-1Code Lyoko Time Of Destruction

Disclaimer I do not own any characters or monsters from the show Code Lyoko, or Shadowgate which is a is good game.

47 Hits so far keep them coming.

Enjoy the story

Last time on Code Lyoko Time of Destruction, Jeremie, Odd and Ulrich enter Sector 5 preparing to find X.A.N.A but the have to climb up the levels to reach him. So prepare yourself for a wild adventure.

Chapter 3

Level 1

As they enter Sector 5 the reach a door. " Looks like X.A.N.A wants us to follow the arrows." said Jeremie as he opens the door. To find him and the others in front of another door. The sign on the door said ," here lies the death of 3 which means don't enter or one of you will die." " what does that mean" Asked Odd as he looks at the skull on top of the door. " I guess that mean don't enter or one of us will die, I guess." answered Jeremie. " you must be careful or one of you will die and not return to earth." Yelled a mysterious voice. " Odd don't touch that skull" yelled Jeremie but it was too late. For once Odd did something right for once. Odd unlocked the Skull freeing a Key for their taking. They took the key without caution but it did no harm. " Well let's start our crazy adventure but I'm not going first." Said Jeremie. " Well don't look at me I'm not in there." said Odd. " ok I'll enter first." said Ulrich as he opens the door. The three find them selves in a long hallway. With a cold breeze from behind them. " Welcome mortals to my castle of hell. You will never escape and when my minions find you, you will be food for my dogs." said an dark evil voice. Next the here music from the background and it's nothing they hear when they are in Lyoko. " So what do we do next Jeremie?" asked Odd. " let's take the two torches and try out the key." answered Jeremie. Ulrich took the key out and opened the door. As they enter the new room. Odd sees a book and yells, " This is a trap set by X.A.N.A and we are not going to fall for it." Ulrich walks to the book and opens it. " look a Key," Said Ulrich, " There might be a way to sneak out of this unknown area. But there is something weird about this place."

Back at the factory Sissy was walking around then she hopped on the computer even though her one of her arms were blown off. The bleeding stopped about 2 hours ago but before they left to go on Lyoko Ulrich put a towel over the wound and wrapped it tight enough so the bleeding stops. She looks on the computer to see all of them on the screen. " Hey can you hear me" Yelled sissy." "Where did that voice some from." said Jeremie. "it's me Sissy." said Sissy. " Oh I thought you were that mysterious voice we Hear every 3 minutes." said Jeremie as he walks around the room. "Can you alert us on up coming danger?" asked Jeremie " well I might have to think about that " said Sissy.

Odd and Ulrich walked to the previous room, and used the key they found in side the book to open the door and entered it leaving Jeremie alone in the dangerous area. Jeremie starts to move forward but Odd told him to stop. " we found some weapons to stop the evil Beast." said Ulrich. The gang continue through the castle. They were up against terrible fates yet they gotten through it. The gang must exit the tower before the most evil monster/enemy they have ever met. The Warlock Lord the meanest wizard ever made. Jeremie feared the they might fail and the world and there friends are going to be destroyed. " let's move before time runs out." yelled Jeremie as the run through the castle. Odd and Ulrich follows him. Later on Odd and Ulrich held all the items they took and used them properly as they be careful not to injured. Their mission is to protect Jeremie. As they got to the end of the castle Ulrich starts to think about Yumi. They were just about the perfect couple except the fact that they argue about every little thing. They would kiss every time Odd and Jeremie were not around them. They were going to go for it all until the tower was activated. But when Yumi was captured Ulrich life changed in a matter of seconds

As the reach the final room Ulrich enter the key into the wrong slot( for all the Shadowgate fans know what happens when you enter the talisman in to the wrong slot) Ulrich was burned to a crisp and Jeremie did not pay attention until they herd Ulrich scream as he slowly dies. The grim reaper looks at Jeremie and Odd saying, " I will spare your friend's life if you give me the staff of ages. And I open the portal to enter Level 2. I'm with you not X.A.N.A" "Are you sure" Said Jeremie as he examine the skeleton body with a black cloak. " OK I will give you the Staff of ages just tell me what is this land." said Jeremie as he give the reaper the staff. " this is the land of Shadowgate and you and your 2 friends will be leaving now because you have a world to save and I 'm not going to get every fucking dead body on this planet so go now." Said Grim as he opens the portal to level 2.

As they enter level 2 the reaper acted like France Hopper. But who knows what will happened. They stopped in front of a door that says level 2. As they opened the door to level 2 they think we are lucky that the grim reaper saved our lives. But why?

_Yeah why , as you know the fan fictions will get longer and longer but until we get to the final level the chapters will be this long. Until the next time I type chapter 4 I say. Bye-Bye._

_I want 5 reviews or 60 hits until I will post again._


	4. Chapter 4 Level 2

-1Code Lyoko Time of Destruction

Disclaimer- I do not own any character from the Great show Code Lyoko. I don't won any characters from any game I decide to choose.

2 New character will be introduced I might be me or someone else

_Last time on Code Lyoko Time of Destruction after Level 1 they have lady luck with them as Ulrich Lost one of his life. But the Grim Reaper save his life acting like the late France Hopper but who knows what dangers will they face… I can't wait any more so lets go to it. Welcome to Level 2._

_Chapter 4 _

_Level 2_

As we stand in front of the door Odd Ulrich and Jeremie looks at door two to find out it is not a regular door. It needs a Password. " Do you remember what the Grim Reaper said." Asked Jeremie as he looks at the door and the weird key pad. " No why did you ask ?" responded Ulrich and Odd as they walk up to the door. "wait this might be a trap by X.A.N.A so look out ok" Sissy said as she looks at the computer screen to see a password with four numbers. " Hey I might know the password so bare with me ok." said Sissy as she starts to type on the computer. " It worked" Yelled Sissy. The Door opens and the were grabbed by a arm. " HOLY SHIT what the hell is that man." yelled Odd. The arm puts them in a intransitive world. " What are you doing in my world" Asked the mysterious beast. " We are in a quest to stop an evil computer virus named X.A.N.A." Answered Jeremie as he looks at the darkness. " Who sent you ." said the mysterious beast with great anger. " A France Hopper sent us." responded Jeremie as he tries to loosen the grip of the monster. They are in the darkness for hours. They are scared that they might Die in Level 2.

They feel their Life slipping away form them. Sissy could not do anything but watch. " I … can't … breath" whispered Odd as he begins to slowly die. " NO you must escape to survive " yelled Sissy. " Silver Arrow" yelled from an unknown character as the arrows forces the weird beast lose his grip. " Damn it, I killed you, You are dead, You do not exist in this world. Yelled the Beast as he tries to Step on the unknown hero. " no you must die and my town shall finally be free." said the Unknown Hero as he pulls out his sword to take part in this bloody battle. Jeremie, Odd and, Ulrich looked at the hero to see that it is a 15 year old boy with a scar across his chest. " he's our age " Said Jeremie as he looks at the beast. " He guys Level three is somewhere in this town so start searching" said Sissy as she continues to type out codes to help them.

The Battle started and the young hero runs to the beast and slices the beast in half. It was a quick fight because the hero was a assassin with a two handed sword; " Finally the world is saved for now." said the hero. " So who are you" asked the hero. " I'm Odd and my two friends Ulrich and Jeremie" Responded Odd. " Who are you" Asked Ulrich. " I'm Kristorpher from the land of no return." He responded. The three boys walked up to Kristorpher to find out that he is evil. "Our hero is evil" Odd said. " WHAT WAS THAT YOUNG MORTAL!" Yelled Kris. Suddenly an 15 Year Girl runs into the castle to see the 4 guys yelling at each other. "I'm looking for Kristorpher? Do you know where he is" Asked the weird looking girl " I'm here and what are you doing here, don't you know the evil gods are watching us. They killed my bother for god sake." yelled Kris. " do you know where a level 3 portal is?" Asked Ulrich. " the forbidden area! What for?" Asked Kris as he moves to Ulrich face. " to save our world." responded Ulrich. " Oh, about that door," said Saria, " the door is destroyed, there is no way out of this world." Odd Ulrich and Jeremie looks at the girl and said, " are you sure it is destroyed ?" " Yes its destroyed and there is nothing we can do to fix it." Said Saria. " We are trapped in this world forever until the door is fixed." Asked Jeremie. " Yes, sorry" responded Saria as she starts to cry. As the day finish the gang is stuck on the level 3 for a long long time.

_Three Months later…_ "The door is Fixed but you must battle me to leave this land." Yelled Kris as he pulls out his sword. "Ok but we will not lose." Said Ulrich as he pulls out his sword. Kris runs to Ulrich at full speed hoping to kill him. Ulrich was able to avoid him and He cut Kris's shoulder. " Ouch" Yelled Kris. Ulrich continued to fight Kris for a while. The Battle was almost over as Kris was down to his knees. " I fight anymore, I surrender" Said Kris as he falls to the ground. " Kris!" Screamed Saria as she runs to Kris's dead body. The door is unlocked but they are worried about Kris's Health even though he is dead. X.A.N.A decides to spare Kris's life to use him as a Puppet in his sick little game. "Saria will be able to defend the world with your Kris's sword." Asked Ulrich as he walks to she. " Get away from me you murder" cried Saria as she pulls out Kris sword. " Leave and never come back to my land again. The Guys starts to enter the room that has the door portal to Level 3. They look at Saria and decided to leave her alone hoping that she will be ok.

"Here it is guys Level 3 we are Half way there" Said Jeremie as he walks to the door.

_Will they survive this wild adventure? Will Kris return to life to help X.A.N.A to take over the world? Who will they meet up with in Level 3 … You will know in the Next episode of Code Lyoko Time Of destruction _

_Remember The chapters might seem odd but when the final battle comes be prepared for the shock of you life. 100 Hits to continue . BYE_


	5. Chapter 5 Level 3

-1Code Lyoko Time of Destruction

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters or monsters from the show Code Lyoko or any thing from the game Soul Calibur 2.

Hey over 100 hits. Thanks. And now with our show.

Last time on Code Lyoko Time of Destruction Jeremie and the others meet up in a strange town. To meet a Strange girl named Saria. The gang had to defeat Kris, Sword master of his town, To advance to the next level. By accident they had killed him. Saria told them to never return to this town again. The gang went through the portal to but them in front of a metal door that says Level 3. What will happen to the young warriors as they enter the Third level today on Code Lyoko Time of Destruction.

Chapter 5

Level 3

After Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie left Saria sat next to her dead brother to see a strange figure. She thought that is was them again. " I thought I said not to return to town." Yelled Saria. A young adult man in the name of Professor Lenny. " What are you doing here?" Asked Lenny as he moves closer to Saria. Saria Answered, " Protecting my Older Brother." AS Lenny gets closer to Saria she thinks to her self, " I need those boys back and quick" so she ran to her house entering the portal hoping the boys are still there in front of the next door.

Meanwhile in X.A.N.A's Dungeon, " The guys are zipping through my levels like they are easy. I must make this harder." said X.A.N.A. " Aelita, are you awake" Asked Yumi. " Yeah why did you ask?" Answered Aelita as she gets up from the cage, that X.A.N.A put them in, " We must distract him to attempt to escape from the dungeon." said Yumi. " How are we going to do that?" Asked Aelita as she looks around the dark cave that spells evil. " We need a key to leave the cage, but X.A.N.A. have them." said Yumi. " I might know how to distract him" Said Aelita as she whispers in to Yumi's ears.

_A Flash back before they met Aelita, the super computers and X.A.N.A. _"Welcome to Kadic Academy you dorm room is over here" said Jim Moralés, The Gym teacher, as he walks Jeremie to is dorm room. " The computers are in you room as requested." continued Jim. " Here is your room. Curfew is at 20:00. Ok," said Jim as he opens the door to Jeremie's room. " excuse me, Do you know when my first class starts." Asked Jeremie. Jim looks at him in a odd type of way, " it's mid-night wait until tomorrow I'll show you to your first class." said Jim as he starts to walk to his room.

_We will now return to Jeremie and the gang as they get ready to enter level 3._ " here it is Level 3" said Ulrich as he walks up to the door to see that it was a trap set by X.A.N.A. " Your not that smart X.A..N.A. we can easily see through your plan. You will lose this battle!" said Ulrich as he points to the ceiling. " Who is going to open the door?" Asked Jeremie as he stepped away from the door. " Umm I'll pass." Said Odd as he also backed up. " Ok I get you point I'll open the door." Said Ulrich as he opens the door to see that it's an empty room. " I guess X.A.N.A was not ready for us." Said Odd as he started to laugh. A mysterious voice yelled, "QUIET young mortals. I'm here to take your souls." Suddenly the room turned red. The third stage is Hell it self. Jeremie was scared out of his mind. " X.A.N.A. ! You went to far." said Ulrich as he takes out his sword. "Prepare to battle!" said Jeremie. Three Demons came and took Ulrich Sword and Odd's ability to shoot arrows. " Do you think you can defeat me now!" yelled the Mysterious voice. Jeremie, Odd and, Ulrich was trapped in Hell for the rest of their lives unless they can win this impossible battle. " We must battle before we die." said Jeremie as he gets ready to battle. This Fierce battle will take place in a arena called " Hellfire" ( Soul Calibur 2 ). The hottest area in hell. " Look! It's Kris's sword." Yelled Odd. They ran to the bright shining sword. " What is that?" said Ulrich. " It's my brother's Sword." Yelled Saria as she runs to Jeremie. " What are you doing here," said Jeremie " it's way to dangerous for you to be here." Ulrich tries to lift the sword but it was to heavy. " Damn this thing is heavy." Yelled Ulrich. " Let me try." said Odd. Odd walked up to the sword to find out that he can not lift up the heavy sword. " Don't try to lift it, it's way to heavy." said odd as he but his hand to is back limping next to Ulrich. " I guess it's my turn." Said Jeremie. Jeremie walks up to the sword. When he grabbed the sword. It glowed a baby blue light. Jeremie was able to lift the sword with ease.

"How can you lift the sword." Asked Odd and Ulrich. " I do not know." said Jeremie. " Looks like you are ready to fight." Yelled the mysterious voice. Suddenly A monster dropped from the sky. " I'm Inferno King of Hell" Yelled Inferno. The battle started as Jeremie started to run to Inferno and attacked him with a horizontal slice. Inferno took the damage but laughed at him. " IS that all you got you weak young mortal" Said Inferno as he disappeared. " Where did he go?" yelled Jeremie. Inferno Reappeared and punched Jeremie in the chest. Jeremie Coughed out blood as he gasp for air. " You are not ready for me." said Inferno as he walks up to Jeremie and Kicks him in the face. " Why didn't you tell me that a fight hurts like hell!" yelled Jeremie as he slowly gets up. Jeremie ran to Inferno in full speed slicing Inferno arm off. " Hey that was my arm you cut off. It's doesn't matter anyway I can ( arm returns to his body) put my self together." said Inferno as he laughs. " say _Souls come in to me._" Yelled Saria " What does that d-" said Jeremie until Inferno Punched him . He fell on the ground. " It powers up the sword." Said Saria. Inferno takes out his sword, a red evil sword with many eyes, " Before I kill you, do you have any words to say." said Inferno as gets ready to chop Jeremie's head off. " yeah, SOULS COME IN TO ME!" Shouted Jeremie. Suddenly the sword glowed brighter than before. Jeremie regained all of his energy and a lot of strength. Jeremie had an evil look on his face as he looks at Inferno. " Let's Fight!" Yelled Jeremie as he runs to Inferno beating the living hell out of him. " whoa, you have improved." said Inferno as he runs to Jeremie and used his sword to attack. Jeremie stopped the sword with one hand. " No it can't be your ( falls to the ground) your Nightmare." said Inferno. Jeremie Transformed into Nightmare, the prince of good and evil, Killed Inferno with one blow with the sword. Once Inferno was defeated the room returned to normal. The portal to level 4 appeared " Wow Jeremie that as cool" said Saria as she walks up to Nightmare. ( Jeremie) walks up to Odd and Ulrich to tell them good-bye. " I have to stay here because I must control the evil from escaping. I will meet with you on the final level before we meet up X.A.N.A" said Jeremie as Nightmare A.K.A Jeremie disappeared and the gang ran to the portal to the next level.. " Here is the next Level. Level4 " said Ulrich. Odd, Ulrich and Saria gets ready to enter the 4th level in X.A.N.A's sick little game.

_What will happen to the gang. Will they need Jeremie to make it to the last level. We will figure that out next time on Code Lyoko Time of Destruction._

The next chapter will be posted after 3 reviews of over 140 hits.

Bye


	6. Chapter 6 Level 4 a flashback

-1Code Lyoko Time of Destruction

Disclaimer - once again I do not own any character from the show Code Lyoko but I do own the New Characters that will appear in this chapter. I also don't own anything from TRON.

155! Hits thanks continue to read and please review. I need help to improve this story to the best of my ability.

Forget this lets go to the next level.

Last time on Code Lyoko Time of Destruction, Jeremie must stay on level 3 due to his ability to transform in to Nightmare. Saria, Ulrich and Odd are on there way to level 4. But as every level there must be a flashback so tonight we will have a big flash back that might make you review…. that's all I will say.

Let's start this wild chapter

Chapter 6

Level 4 (a flashback)

Sissy left the computer chair and looked for a bathroom. She never learned the password to open the doors. "Forget this I will go somewhere else." said sissy as she looked for a corner that does not have a wires or plugs. "Here's a spot" she said as she got read to use the bathroom she herd a voice. "Who are you? Where are you?" Yelled Sissy as she pulls up her skirt thinking a pervert might be watching. "Hey Sissy" Cried the mysterious voice. The footstep grew louder as sissy returns to the computer chair.

Jeremie looks at the room knowing that he will be trapped forever. Jeremie decides to train with the new weapon he picked up. "I wonder what my life would be like if I never met Aelita." said Jeremie as he swings the heavy sword.

Sissy looks around as she herds more voices. The lights flickered on and off as the voices became louder. "Who are you?" Yelled Sissy as she thinks she is going to die. The voices disappeared at the moment. Then she felt something wet and warm on the chair. "Aw shit I pissed my self" said sissy.

Odd, Ulrich and Saria had reached the portal to the 4 level. The door was large as if a giant lived there." so who is going to open the door?" asked Ulrich. "I will "say Saria. As she reached for the door the knob transformed in to a 100 sharp needles. "Watch out" yelled Ulrich as he stops Saria from touching the door knob. "It's another trap form X.A.N.A" said Ulrich. "Sissy are you there." said Odd. "Yeah! What do you want." said Sissy. "Is it possible for you to turn the knob for the computer room?" Asked Odd. "No!" said Sissy. So for right know they are stuck in front of the door that can end X.A.N.A evil reign of terror.

Jeremie looks around the room looking for an exit. Suddenly he herds a voice. "I bet you want to know what life would be like if you never met Aelita" said the mysterious voice. "Yeah I would" said Jeremie. "Walk into the light to see the past." said the mysterious voice. Jeremie walked in to the light and every thing changed.

"_This is Kadic academy school" said Jeremie as he walks to the dorm room. Jeremie looks around his room seeing the computers he wanted. Every night he worked on a computer program to increase the power of a regular computer. The next day he went to Ms. Hertz class. Jeremie sat alone by him self during lunch and other classes. He saw a group of 3 students hanging around the tree talking about nothing. "Hey there's that new kid" said Odd. "Should we go talk to him?" said Yumi. "Ok let's go" said Ulrich. The gang walk to Jeremie and asked him, "Hey what's your name?" "My name is Jeremie why did you ask." said Jeremie. "Well, you were sitting alone we wanted to hang with you because we don't have anything to do." said Odd. Yumi looks at Ulrich and she walks away. Odd looked at Jeremie and said, "what is the name of the book your reading?" said Odd. "C+ in binary code" said Jeremie. Odd slowly walked back as he feels that is I.Q dropped a lot of points. Ulrich stayed there explaining to Jeremie what have been going on in school. _

"Is there more?" said Jeremie. The light disappeared and the voice said, "There's more but you can not see it. The past without danger will never be released." Jeremie noticed that a Red light and Blue light appeared. The mysterious voice spoke again, "One of the Lights will continue your flashback as wished but one of the lights will change your past making sure that the world is in danger forever so pick wisely. " Ok this might take a while" said Jeremie as he looks at the two corners wondering which one to pick.

Ulrich, Odd and Saria waited at the portal door that reads "level 4." "So are we able to open the damn door" said Odd. Sissy looks at the screen wonder what will happen if she was to enter a code to open the door. Sissy clicks on the password box. The hint was "The name of your last love." Sissy thinks its talking about her, but then again she was wrong. The password was talking about Jeremie's Past. Sissy starts to think again. Suddenly she had an idea. Somebody must return to level 3 to find out Jeremie's past. But who will do it? Odd looked at the door and think a laser arrow to open the door, but the door might attack back. "Wow this adventure is taking forever." said Ulrich. "Sissy can you hear us?" said Odd. "Yes loud and clear." said Sissy. "I have good news and bad news." said Sissy as she begins to type in the code to show the portal that shows the previous level. "Somebody must go back a level to get to Jeremie to see his past." said Sissy. The portal appeared and everybody stepped back. "Saria go to level 3," said Ulrich as he looks at Saria, "You must find Jeremie without getting into a battle or you are defense less." Ulrich looks at Saria's eyes. He noticed that her eyes are prettier than Yumi's eyes. Saria looks at Ulrich and gave him a kiss just in case she doesn't make it. Saria enters the portal. Ulrich had a shock look on his face. "Dude you are a Pimp" said Odd as they stare at the door.

"Saria is alone and Jeremie is no where to be found." said Al, a computer virus that found it's way on Lyoko to see X.A.N.A planning to destroy the world, " Good, Let's Jeremie memory kill him. When he see what happened to him after he meets Elisabeth the gang turns on his back and no body can stop me." said X.A.N.A as he looks at Yumi and Aelita. Yumi whispered to Aelita "so, when will our plan come in to action?" Aelita answered back by saying, "Soon. When the next Flashback starts we must get the keys or something bad will happen to our guys."

At level 3, "So what is your choice?" said the Mysterious voice. "WAIT!" Yelled Saria. Jeremie turns around to see the young girl from level 2 running to him. Jeremie turns around and yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE; it is way too dangerous to be here right now." Saria looked at him and started to cry. Jeremie looks at the girl as it reminds him about his first love before moving to Kadic Jr. High School. "What is your choice?" said the Mysterious voice. "The left corner." said Jeremie as he looks at Saria.

Back at the portal. Odd thought of this stupid question, "When will this evil game end because I do not want to miss lunch?" Ulrich said as calm as possible, "soon Odd really soon."

Jeremie walks in to the corner. He had picked the correct corner so the flashback continues.

_Ulrich continues to explain to Jeremie about the school and the people he should avoid. Sissy walked up to Jeremie and asked to talk to him. (In the past or now Ulrich told him to say no but this time Jeremie says yes.) Jeremie said, "Yes I like to talk to you" Ulrich looks at Jeremie as Sissy takes him far away in the forest. Later that day during lunch Ulrich and the gang, Yumi and Odd, sat next to Jeremie. Ulrich started the conversation by saying, "what were you and Sissy doing at the forest?" Jeremie looked at Ulrich as if he was crazy. After 2 minutes Jeremie said, "We were talking about stuff." Jeremie started to blush as he remembers that HE KISSED SISSY. _

Saria looks at Jeremie and ran to the portal. Saria yelled with great joy that the password is **Sissy**. Sissy Yelled, "What ME! I was Jeremie last love." Sissy types the password in and it was correct. She was shocked after she entered the password. Jeremie decided to stop looking at his flashback. Jeremie yells out loud, "Who ever you are you sick freak. Show your self … Show your self now!"

Odd, Ulrich and Saria looks at the next level to see that it is a classic game. A very odd classic game. Odd shouted, "Hey, this looks like that arcade game that we always lose our money on." Ulrich and Saria looks at Odd in a strange type of way. The 4th stage theme is Tron. X.A.N.A was the supercomputer in this case. Jeremie would be perfect for this stage but he is trapped on level 3. In this case Ulrich will be Tron, but the fact is Odd and Ulrich played this game before and they never finished the game. Saria never hear of this game before so she will not be part of any actions and things. The three stepped foot in the stage and the quest to the fifth portal has began.

Ulrich looks around to find out if there is a short cut to the last part of the stage. Odd checked out the stage looking for the next pathway to continue the level. Suddenly 3 unknown enemies attack Odd. Odd lost many life points. X.A.N.A helps them by refilling their life points every level. (That explains the Grim reaper scene on Level 1) Ulrich and Odd get ready to defend Saria because she doesn't have any weapons. (She lost her weapon when she goes back to level 3, shame on her) Odd shoots laser arrows but none did any damage. Ulrich runs up to the first enemy and attacks head on with his sword. He destroyed the first enemy but the second enemy comes and attacks him. Odd continues to defend Saria until Ulrich asks to switch. They switched every 4 attacks landed. Odd finished the battle with a new move. He had the ability to shoot packs of 3 arrows per shot than one. (Example on the TV show Odd shoots one arrow per shot; he usually shoots 3 arrows. With this ability he was able to shoot packs of 3 arrows.) He finished the battle. Saria looks at Odd with great confusion. Sissy in the other hand was watching from a safe distant.

Sissy studied the map well, as she got ready to navigate the three people who are in level 4 to the next level. Sissy said, " Odd, Ulrich and Saria you must take the left route to enter the light cycle room. Next you must make an opening without killing yourself. Once you have found the opening the portal will be across the Cyber sea but watch out for the spider virus. One hit will cause you 1500 life points." Odd, Ulrich and Saria listened to Sissy as she gave them the instruction. "Oh yeah there is one more thing…" said Sissy, " you only have 3 hours to complete this or you will be trapped on this world forever and there is nothing I or Jeremie can do so good luck."

Odd, Ulrich and Saria takes the Left route to the Light Cycles room. As they enter a bar fell from the ceiling. Each bar had a different color. Odd took the purple bar, Ulrich took the Red bar and Saria took the Pink bar. The bar had a message, It said " lean forward to start and lean back to stop or exit." Odd looked at the bar and leaned forward to find out that he is inside a Lightcycle. Ulrich had the best experience since he used a different type of Lightcycles. Odd leaned forward to activate his Lightcycle. Saria did the same thing but she took off in a hurry. "How do you stop this piece of shit!" yelled Saria as she continues to ride into the next room. Odd and Ulrich followed her. The game starts and Saria is in grave danger again. Odd was able to save her, but he risks killing himself trying to regain control of the Lightcycle.

Yumi and Aelita looks at the screen as they see Odd and Ulrich, but they didn't know the new girl they were traveling with. Yumi whispered in to Aelita ear and she said, "How are we going to escape out of these cages?" Aelita answered, " We must wait until Ulrich, Odd and the new Girl comes to rescue us." X.A.N.A fell asleep as Odd and the gang continues to listen to Sissy's Commands.

After the Lightcycle room was cleared the advanced to the Cyber Ocean sailed through it sense X.A.N.A slept on the job because he controls the enemies. They saw a light that says "Eat at Joes" ( Just kidding) The light points them to the next portal. Odd and Ulrich was surprised to see Jeremie there waiting for them. " How in the hell did you get here?" Sissy, Odd, Ulrich and Saria asked. Jeremie looks at them and laughed and responded, " well. . . I found a short cut that led me here."

Ulrich looked at the door and said, " Well here it is Level 5." X.A.N.A wakes up to see them in front of the door to level 5. Aelita and Yumi was cheering for them but X.A.N.A told them to shut up or they will die. Let's Enter Level 5.

_Well looks like this fan fiction is getting longer and longer. Part 1 of level 5 will be posted sometime in June or July. I want over 250 hits and please Review._

Kristorpher Dean Wright A.K.A lilkris


End file.
